


cake is on the agenda

by dames_for_jamesbarnes



Series: pieces of love [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Birthday Party, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dames_for_jamesbarnes/pseuds/dames_for_jamesbarnes
Summary: "tony," may hears pepper sigh, and the rustle of her shirt against the phone's mic is clear. "it's a surprise party. which means that peter can't know about it."
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Pepper Potts, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark
Series: pieces of love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784896
Kudos: 15





	cake is on the agenda

tony’s humming can be heard from may’s side, even though her conversation is being had with pepper. the songs that play in tony’s head are never-ending, and while it was often a good education on heavy rock that was never her cup of tea, actual words coming from tony’s mouth confirming he understood is the goal.

“tony,” may hears pepper sigh, and the rustle of her shirt against the phone’s mic is clear. “it’s a surprise party. which means that peter _can’t_ know about it.”

the humming stops, and may can almost see it, the slightly infuriating smile he has on his face, though all kinds of sweetness bleeding through as he looks at his wife. “pep, i heard you the first three times. may parker heard you tell me four times, now. a surprise for the kid. party for his birthday, and we’re in charge of…”

the uncertainty is clear. may snickers, before shaking her head a little.

“the cake. lemon is his favorite,” she informs the both of them, for the fifth time, as a matter of fact.

“lemon is his favorite. see, i was going to say that…”

the details are settled quickly after that. peter’s birthday is the following week, on a wednesday. objectively the worst day for any kind of celebration, but he has a decathlon meet that night anyway. so, that friday, he’ll be taken to ned’s while may ‘ran some errands,’ and peter’s friends would gather in their little apartment to surprise him. nothing too outstanding. just some homemade goodies brought from all over and something to make the week end on a high note.

“sounds like a plan,” michelle’s mother tells her over the phone, “i’ll let her know.” ned’s mom is onboard, too, and ned assures her the secret’s safe with him.

and then the week actually begins.

peter’s first patrol ends in frustration. an hour and a half is spent that monday night chasing a team of robbers that all hit banks at the same time, and by the time it’s over he’s got a bruise blooming on his cheek and the spandex can barely air him out.

tuesday’s not much better. three tests, in one day, and peter almost sleeps through spanish again. he’s home and frazzled by four and can barely think once he finishes his advanced placement work, drooling on the pages of his english book (which isn’t a look for anyone) before 8:00.

and then wednesday. they say happy birthday. may tells him a cake will be on the agenda, but because of the party nothing spectacular happens, and she can guess that when she picks him up that mj and ned have done their job. because peter looks miserable.

“i mean, i’m seventeen, and i know that’s not a big one,” he complains, “but they barely even did anything different for me. mj was... mj. ned didn’t sing even like he normally does.”

“every birthday’s a big one nowadays, peter,” she tries to soothe, but waiting those last two days before she can give him a big hug are torture. by friday morning, he looks so beat down that she almost caves before breakfast is over.

“chin up, spider-man,” she whispers to him, car idling in the line that stretches down the street to drop him off, leaning over to give him a hug over the center console, ruffling the curls that desperately need a trim. kissing the top of them, and his temple for good measure. “you got a weekend ahead, right? it’ll be better, i promise.”

his look tells her he doesn’t believe her. but he trudges into school, like a champ, and when may dries away, she’s grinning from ear to ear.

later that day, she picks up peter from ned’s place, and he seems to be in better spirits. something about a new lego set ned has turning the tide. and thank god for that, because he doesn’t even complain when she ‘forgets’ something she was supposed to get at the store, just pushes the cart for her once they’re inside, grins when she picks up some brand-name poptarts to throw in the morning rotation.

“a special occasion?” he asks.

“well, it is your birthday week, isn’t it?” she laughs, and he’s basically bouncing on his toes at the statement, a spring in his step, doing dances to make her laugh as they wait in line for check out, even singing along to the radio as they park.

and when they walk up the steps to their apartment, still singing along to janis joplin with a good amount of fervor, peter parker opens the door to the people who love him most, all answering back with a song of their own.

“happy birthday, peter,” she tells him when the cake is being eaten, and the polite mingling has turned into arguments over the best poptart flavor. he gets another kiss, this one with a real hug that isn’t blocked by a gear shift. “we love you.”


End file.
